How I Learned to Dance
by jumpingdowntherabbithole
Summary: Newt tells the (totally not love-) story of how he learned to dance. With a super hot jock he hates. Who he will NOT fall in love with. ((Rated T in case of possible swears))
1. Chapter 1

_I wonder if it's actually possible to die of embarrassment. I certainly feel like I might be dying, but then again, being held by arms like these tend to give one that feeling._

But wait.

Let's back up a little.

It started on Valentine's day. Well, no, that's probably giving you the wrong impression. It didn't start like that. It might end like that but that's definitely not how it started. Valentine's day also the start of the new term here at Glader High. Local public school and bullying extravaganza. Yeah, my school has a pretty bad rep. It's not wrong either. I'd testify to that. I'd be the first one. Maybe that's why they did it. To inspire some sensitivity into the neanderthals here. Because obviously if we can dance, we can also all hold each other's hands and sing Kumbaya.

So that's how it happened.

That's why at the start of term we were told, "hey you're all gonna become prima ballerinas".

Great.

So this is the story of how I learned to dance. No, this isn't going to be a love story. Okay well, maybe it will be. But not for a while. On the other end of it, I can sure say it could seem that way. But it's more the story of how I learned to stand up for myself. How I learned to stop letting other people dictate my happiness. And yes, a little love along the way helped.

This is the story of how I learned to dance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 1, Scene 1**

_The stage is a decently sized gymnasium. Several visibly uncomfortable boys line the walls. One of them stands in the middle, happily chatting and smiling. His eyes sparkle, and he looks, as always, perfect. Wait, wait, back to the story. Sorry, but I was totally entranced with him at this point. Okay, enter awkward, small blond. Me._

So. Dancing. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it. Everyone loves dancing. I mean, that's why parties are so popular. But dancing in front of other people? No. No way. Nope. Nuh -uh. On the other hand, this could be the chance I was waiting for. It's not like my crush on Thomas was a secret. Well, I mean, if anyone actually talked to me for more than two minutes, they might realize he was the only thing I could ever talk about. Or they might notice I had a playlist on my Ipod with his name on it. And it was full of cheesy love songs. But no one knew.

But hey, maybe this was my chance, right? Learning slow dancing in an all male gym class was the perfect opportunity to casually be in the arms of my one true love. I started to edge towards him slowly.

_Enter gaggle of giggling girls._

Oh, right. Forgot that we had to perpetuate the heteronormativity. Could I still ask him? A quick glance around the room told me that there were more guys than girls. That was a pretty good excuse. And the herd of dudebros that he was entertaining have started to wander away, trying not to be the guy without a partner. My legs were actually shaking at this point, and my heart was pounding. He turned and caught my gaze, making me nearly throw up my heart.

"Oh hey, Newt!"

_Quick bit of backstory: so Thomas was this new kid that came to Gladers' that everyone instantly loved. Including me. But in a different way. I showed him around a bit on the first day, before the dudebro herd swallowed him up and introduced him into their ranks. He's been friendly to me ever since. Not to mention smoking hot, and hilarious. Anyway..._

"Hey, Thomas,"

My thoughts were an incoherent garble along the lines of: OHGODSHUCKYOURETALKINGTOHIMgodheshotDONTMESSTHISUPhesmellskindagoodWHATDOISAY?

"So I was wondering... I mean do you- Maybe? But not if that would be weird. Is that weird? So do you - I mean I don't want to make you feel - so... you know?"

At this point I was wondering if I actually had asked him to be my partner. Also if just running away and pretending I never tried was an option.

He tilted his head.

I tried not to look too terrified.

"Are you asking me to be your partner?"

I might have nodded.

"Aw Newt, sorry, bro, but I'm with Theresa. Don't worry, I'm sure someone else will partner you, I mean I could see if - "

He keeps babbling on about how he could get one of Theresa's friends to be my partner but I'd tuned him out.

_I probably really should have been listening here._

Eventually, the dudebro herd swarms back over, a few girls in their midst, and sweeps him away again, and I'm left alone.

Alone.

Partnerless.

Heartbroken.

All around the room partnerships are forming. But I never considered who I would awkwardly ask to dance with me if my Thomas thing didn't work out.

The teacher gathers us up and asks who is such a loser that they have no friends they can partner. He might not have said that, but that's what I heard. There were two of us. So my new partner, after the teacher repeatedly assuring us that there was nothing wrong with dancing with someone of the same gender as yourself (yeah thanks), was some burly Asian guy who looked like he had never smiled before.

Definitely.

Not.

Thomas.


End file.
